Love's true form
by Revelati0n
Summary: Ron has been acting more and more out of it then usual lately. What’s wrong with him? Will he be all right in the end? The choices of himself and others will determine that. No “So the Drama“.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Anime Master Inu 

Rating: T

Title: Love's true form.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible.

A/N: FIRST KIM POSSIBLE FIC I EVER WROTE!

Summary: Ron has been acting more and more out of it then usual lately. What's wrong with him? Will he be all right in the end? The choices of himself and others will determine that. No "So the Drama".

Dedication: To all my reviewers (You guys rock!), my best friends/band members, my publisher, family and my mate.

Muses: Shadow, Light, Death, Life, Fire, Wind, Air, Water.

(a/n: Here we go. This will be good. I hope.)

Chapter#1:Revealence of the truth.

Conversation:

A.M.I.:…..sigh Ron.

Ron: Ah boo yah! I'm first!

A.M.I.: growls Question, now!

Ron: Yeesh, fine. Uh what's going to happen to me?

A.M.I.: Why do you A holes always ask that question?

Ron: I'm just curious.

A.M.I: Not going to tell you.

ONTO THE STORY

It had been another long day at school for Ron Stoppable. He made his way home in a slow and trudging like manner. He slammed the door to his house open and closed and walked up to his room. He threw his backpack into the corner of his room and walked over to his bathroom. Rufus, knowing his owner was in a bad mood, jumped out of Ron's pocket and headed to his little home that Ron bought for him.

Ron looked at his reflection in the mirror and snarled. He had been getting more and more sickened by himself. He had been debating with himself as to why he acted like he acted. "I act like a coward." Ron muttered to himself.

As Ron continued to glare at the mirror he formed his hand into a fist. In one quick movement Ron had punched the mirror. The shards fell into the sink below it and the red blood that had been spilt onto them shone dark red. "Oh great now I have to clean that up." Ron said and turned on the water so the mirror shards were cleaned and so was the sink.

Ron went over to his medicine cabinet that he had intelligently installed and grabbed some gauze, and some disinfectant. He sprayed the disinfectant onto his knuckles that had been cut when he punched the mirror and didn't even wince at the sting. Ron turned the water off and slowly bandaged his hand. Right as he finished his cell phone went off. "Hello." he answered it as he tried to not sound angry.

"Ron we have a mission." Kim said over the phone.

"Fine, so where's the person transporting us wherever?" Ron asked.

"Middleton airport. Get here as soon as you can." she replied and hung up.

"Bye." Ron muttered angrily and hung up as well.

Ron changed into his mission clothes, making sure he had his glove covering his cut up hand. "C'mon Rufus." Ron said and started to race to the stairs with Rufus jumping in his pocket.

Ron raced down to the garage and threw the door open. In front of him was his new black motorcycle. Sensei had sent it to him to show his appreciation for Ron's help. Ron donned his helmet and seated himself on the bike. He started the bike up with one kick and opened the garage door. He pulled out and headed to his destination, Middleton airport.

He had reached it in ten minutes. "There you are Ron. C'mon Captain Oming isn't going to wait." Kim exclaimed as she saw him.

"Yeah, yeah hello to you too." Ron muttered as he followed her to the plane that would take them to the mission.

"Thanks again Captain Oming." Kim said as the plane balanced in the air.

"No problem Kim. It's the least I could do since you saved my plane in that storm." Captain Oming said back.

"No big. I mean anyone could have created a electricity conductor out of some hair pins and a rubber raft." Kim said with that same never ending smile.

"Pffph. No big." Ron muttered to himself as he glared at the floor.

"What was that Ron?" Kim asked politely.

"Nothing KP." Ron replied.

The rest of the trip they all remained silent. "Okay Ron here's the drop point." Kim said as she opened the door to the plane.

Ron only nodded and clutched his bag. "One two three jump." Kim counted down and jumped out of the plane with Ron following after her.

Kim and Ron opened their chutes at the same time and floated down to outside the villain's lair. "So who is it this time?" Ron asked.

"Drakken and Shego. They stole a energy ray and are threatening to kill multiple different ambassadors and presidents if they don't hand over control of the world." Kim replied as she and Ron took off their chute bags.

Ron didn't utter a word, but just nodded and took off to the lair with Kim. The getting in was easy enough. No real security or guards, just a synthodrone or a camera or two. Now was the hard part, getting to the energy ray and dismantling it before Drakken and Shego could use it. Kim and Ron jumped down to behind some boxes and staked out what was happening. Drakken was sitting at his desk laughing maniacally, Shego was just standing there with her hand over her face and there were no guards.

Ron stood up and jumped from out of the boxes. "Ron what are you doing?" Kim hissed.

"Yo Drew come and get it you blue freak." Ron yelled acting like he hadn't heard her.

Drakken and Shego turned to look at him. "The buffoon? Where is Kim Possible?" Drakken yelled.

"Right here." Kim yelled as she jumped out from behind the boxes.

"Ah you two shall be the first to try my new energy ray." Drakken yelled and started to run over to his new ray gun.

"Not today Drew." Ron said and ran over to Drew with inhuman speed and punched him hard enough to knock him out.

Kim and Shego had the same question going through their heads. 'How did he do that?'

"Now it's your turn Shego." Ron said and turned to look at her as he cracked his knuckles.

'What happened to him?' Kim asked herself in her mind.

'This is the same Stoppable?' Shego asked herself in her mind at the same time Kim asked herself her question.

Ron let out a yell as he ran towards Shego with his fists raised. Shego ducked his first hit and grabbed his second fist and slammed him into the wall. Ron fell to the ground with Kim screaming "Ron no!"

Shego's smirk of triumph grew into a look of fear as Ron got back up with debris falling off of him. "Afraid Shego?" Ron asked cruelly.

Shego just looked at him and attacked. She punched and slashed at him until one point she hit him hard enough to knock him out. "C'mon Stoppable." Shego whispered and grabbed his body.

She raced over and grabbed Drakken's body and ran to the hover car. Quickly she started it up and flew off with one last look at the scene before her. Most of the lair was in ruins and Kim was standing there with her eyes wide open in a state of shock. Shego just sighed at that scene.

It was later noted in Global Justice records that Kim was found at Drakken's lair in a state of shock. She recovered two hours later and explained what had happened. Her report was duly noted and taken into consideration. One question remained. What happened to Ron Stoppable?

READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!

(a/n: Okay first Kim Possible fic. Hope you like and also this is before they So the Drama movie. Okay does anyone have any idea how old Kim, Ron and Shego are?)

Ja ne, A.M.I.

I officially seal this chapter


	2. One week later

Author: Anime Master Inu

Rating: T

Title: Love's true form.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible.

A/N: FIRST KIM POSSIBLE FIC I EVER WROTE!

Summary: Ron has been acting more and more out of it then usual lately. What's wrong with him? Will he be all right in the end? The choices of himself and others will determine that. No "So the Drama".

Dedication: To all my reviewers (You guys rock!), my best friends/band members, my publisher, family and my mate.

Muses: Shadow, Light, Death, Life, Fire, Wind, Air, Water.

(a/n: Here we go. This will be good. I hope.)

Chapter2: One week later.

Conversation:

A.M.I.:…..sigh Shego.

Shego: Finally! When am I going to muffled by A.M.I.

A.M.I.: SHUT UP!

Shego: flares up hands and A.M.I. lets go Never do that again.

A.M.I.: Fine, fine it's just I don't want the story being given away.

Shego: Fine just forget I asked.

A.M.I.: 0.o Okay.

ONTO THE STORY

It had been one week since Ron had been captured. It had been one week since Global Justice was called in to retrieve Kim. It had been one week since Kim had slept. It had been one week since Ron had spoke a word. It had been week since the beginning of a great adventure began.

"Speak buffoon." Drakken ordered Ron who was chained to a wall.

Ron's only reply was a cold glare and a malicious laugh. "Enough." Drakken yelled and punched Ron in the face.

Ron laughed and yelled "Well Drew that felt like a feather. You must be getting stronger."

"You." Drakken started but was hold back by Shego putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Dr.D let me talk to Ron okay?" Shego asked him.

"But he." Drakken started but stopped when he saw Shego's glare and continued by saying "Fine."

Drakken left the room and the door closed as he exited. "Okay so what happened to you?" Shego asked Ron.

"Besides having to look at you for a while not much." Ron replied and cracked his neck.

"You." Shego muttered and flared up her hands.

"Actually I don't mind looking at you. Here's what really happened. I finally accepted myself and I'm not going to play the pathetic weakling anymore." Ron said with his new laugh afterwards.

"So you accepted your ability at monkey kung fu?" Shego asked

This cut Ron's laugh off quickly. "How do you know about that?" he growled.

"I worked with a ninja who used it when I was a hero." Shego replied.

"So what now?" Ron asked her.

"I let you go." Shego replied simply.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Look incase you haven't notice I've had feelings for Princess and well I started noticing that you were also really good after a bit too. It was only after I heard Monkey Fist call you his archenemy that I knew you had the power. So let's go." Shego replied and unlocked Ron's chains.

Ron fell to the floor in a kneeling position. "How do I know you're not tricking me?" he asked without getting up.

"We catch Drakken." Shego replied with a smirk.

At this Ron smiled maliciously. They both crept out of the room and slowly walked to where Drakken was. They both crept up behind him and Shego grabbed him as Ron gagged him. "Mmmppphhhh." Drakken said but it came put in a muffled whimper since he was gagged.

"Sorry well actually no not sorry Dr.D. You see we need to bring you over to the Global Justice place so we can get me on the good side of them." Shego said.

"Yeah what she said." Ron muttered.

Together they hauled Drakken over to the hovercraft. The trip to the Global Justice prison was totally silent except for a muffled yell from Drakken. They dropped him off with a note explaining what had happened and left to Kim's house. Shego landed the hovercraft in front of Kim's house and Shego and Ron jumped out. Together they both walked up to the front door and Ron rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" Tim asked when he opened the door.

When he noticed Ron he went wide eyed and said "Ron?"

"That's me. So little dude if you would move I'll go see Kim." Ron said and fixed Tim with a glare.

Tim just nodded and stepped out of the doorway. Rona and Shego both entered it and started up the stairs. As they neared Kim's room they heard her talking to Rufus. "It'll be okay Rufus he'll be back." they could hear Kim telling Rufus.

Ron and Shego both went to the doorway where Ron stuck a lazy pose, crossed arms and slouching against the doorframe, and called out "Miss me?"

"Ron." Kim cried and ran over to him.

"So feel better?" Ron asked as Kim and Rufus hugged him.

"Yes and what's she doing here?" Kim replied and pointed at Shego.

"Oh me well I'm here cause I helped Ron and he let me come." Shego replied.

"So you" Kim started but was cut off by Ron who said "Kim I'll explain it just sit down."

(a/n: Okay so yeah Kim and Ron are 17 and Shego is 23 so….yeah uh not really important now. )

Ja ne, A.M.I.

I officially seal this chapter 


	3. Journey begins

Author: Anime Master Inu Rating: T

Title: Love's true form.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible.

A/N: FIRST KIM POSSIBLE FIC I EVER WROTE!

Summary: Ron has been acting more and more out of it then usual lately. What's wrong with him? Will he be all right in the end? The choices of himself and others will determine that. No "So the Drama".

Dedication: To all my reviewers (You guys rock!), my best friends/band members, my publisher, family and my mate.

Muses: Shadow, Light, Death, Life, Fire, Wind, Air, Water.

(a/n: Here we go. This will be good. I hope.)

Chapter3: Journey begins.

Conversation:

A.M.I.:…Kim.

Kim: What was with that last chapter? glare

A.M.I.: What? I brought Ron back.

Kim: Yes you did but you said Shego is in love with me.

A.M.I.: It's true.

Shego: you know it's true Kim. hugs Kim from behind.

Kim: Sh- she- Shego.

Shego: Drags Kim off seductively.

Ron: Where are the girls?

A.M.I.: Uhh hears the moans of Kim and Shego you don't want to know.

ONTO THE STORY

Ron had explained to Kim all that had happened…well minus a few parts. After he had finished he looked at Kim to see her reaction. To say the least it was hysterical. She had wide eyes and her mouth was hung open. "Hello earth to Kim. Kim Possible." Ron said and waved his hand in front of Kim's face.

"Princess." Shego yelled.

"I still can't believe it." Kim muttered.

"Believe it Kim. Oh hey what happened to everyone?" Ron asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah shouldn't your bros and parents be home by now?" Shego asked Kim.

"Yeah um let's go see what's up." Kim said and they all left to the downstairs.

Together they checked through the rooms until they reached the kitchen. On the table was a note that Kim grabbed and quickly read through. It said

Kim,

Your brothers, mother and I have gone on a trip. We believed it best that you stay since you were so distraught over Ronald getting captured. It wasn't until now that your brother, Tim, told us that Ronald was back and with a criminal you've capture before! He has also told us that Shego I believe her name is not here to harm you. We trust you to do the right thing while we're away. We'll be back in a week or two.

, Dad

"Why didn't they tell me?" Kim asked herself.

"Huh." Ron said and grabbed the note.

After a quick read Ron turned to Kim. "Hey Kim it says here that they knew you were distraught over me getting captured so they didn't tell you. Best of all we all get to hang out for a week or two." Ron told Kim.

"Yeah whatever so what should we do?" Shego asked them.\

Just as Kim as about to start the Kimunicator went off. "Kim you have a hit on the sight." Wade said and then noticed Ron and Shego. "Ron you're back! What's she doing here?" Wade said and adding the last part darkly.

"Cool it Wade. So what's the sitch?" Kim told Wade with a mock glare.

"Fine, fine. Monkey Fist is trying to steal a monkey kung fu artifact from the Middleton museum. Supposedly it gives the user a more powerful use of monkey kung fu. Since it's here in Middleton you guys don't need a ride just get there as soon as possible." Wade said and the Kimunicator's screen went blank.

"I guess we have a mission." Kim said.

"Yeah. You better go change into your mission clothes ,Shego and I will wait down here." Ron told Kim and ushered her up the stairs.

As Kim walked upstairs she swore she heard Shego go "Ah Ron I would have loved to change with Kimmie." and Ron's strict reply "No." She just shook her head and admonished the thought. As quick as she could she ran upstairs and changed into her mission clothes. On her way out she grabbed Rufus who had fainted from happiness. Kim raced downstairs to find Ron and Shego standing near the open door. "Good to go?" Ron asked.

"Yep." Kim replied and they were off.

The museum that they reached in about half a hour was a area of mayhem. The doors had been totally busted apart and nearly everything in the place was busted up. The trio cautiously stepped into the museum and began to look around. Soon they found who they were looking for. Monkey Fist was smashing up a set of Japanese antiques and yelling "Where is it?" over and over again.

Ron just sighed and glared at the sight. "Hey freak." Ron yelled out to Monkey Fist who turned around sharply.

"You." Monkey Fist muttered darkly.

"Yeah, yeah. Look I'm really tired so I'll make this fast." Ron said and initiated his mystical monkey powers.

In a matter of seconds Monkey Fist was on the ground cowering in fear. "This what you were looking for?" Ron asked him as he picked up a set of three necklaces.

"You drop those." Monkey Fist groaned.

"Not a chance." Ron said and walked over to the girls.

"Hey Kim call the police and here." Ron said and handed Kim the necklace that had a red gem on it and turned to Shego." Shego thanks for coming and here." he said and handed her the necklace with a green jewel on it.

He then put the third necklace with a blue jewel on it on himself. "Now I'm going to pass out." he said and fainted into Kim and Shego's arms.

"Ron." Kim yelled.

"Careful princess, he just exhausted himself."

"But…" Kim started but was cut off by the sound of the police entering the museum.

"Freeze." One yelled and aimed at Shego.

"Don't shoot she's with me and before you go all but Miss. Possible and stuff I'm saying this. We are leaving and allowing you to take care of Monkey Fist." Kim said and she and Shego carried Ron to the hovercraft where they launched into the sky to Kim's house.

"So what do we do now?" Kim asked as they entered the house after parking the hovercraft.

"Your room." Sego replied.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Look Ron is exhausted and frankly there is no where else to sleep. We'll just sleep in our clothes and right now I don't want to argue so that's it." Shego said and Kim and her began to trek up the stairs.

Soon the trio had reached Kim's bedroom and had laid Ron down on the bed. "So how do we sleep?" Kim asked with a slight glare at Shego.

"Well I suggest you sleep on the right and I'll sleep on the left." Shego replied and laid down on Ron's right leaving a blushing Kim.

"Well?" Shego asked with a mischievous smile on her lips.

Kim's reply was crawling into bed on Ron's left. "Night." Kim said.

"Night." Shego said back and the two promptly fell asleep.

(a/n: ….Not much to say except Ron is 18 and Kim is 17 and Shego is 24. )

Ja ne, A.M.I.

I officially seal this chapter 


	4. lk

Author: Anime Master Inu

Rating: T

Title: Love's true form.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible.

A/N: FIRST KIM POSSIBLE FIC I EVER WROTE!

Summary: Ron has been acting more and more out of it then usual lately. What's wrong with him? Will he be all right in the end? The choices of himself and others will determine that. No "So the Drama".

Dedication: To all my reviewers (You guys rock!), my family and my muses.

Muses: Shadow, Light, Death, Life, Fire, Wind, Air, Water.

(a/n: Here we go. This will be good. I hope.)

Chapter#4: Nightmare

Conversation:

A.M.I.: So um yeah look I want to try out this new idea I had so there! Ron!

Ron: (quivers) Y-y-yes?

A.M.I.: What do you think of the relationships you/Kim, you/Shego, Kim/Shego and you/Kim/Shego?

Ron: Well for the first too I just have to say Boo Ya! I mean I get those two lovely ladies. For the third I'm a little bummed that I wasn't there but it's still hot and for the last one (begins to drool).

A.M.I.: (shocked face) AHHHHH! Dude not on the art work! Those are my manga character ideas.

ONTO THE STORY

Sunlight streamed in trough the window, silhouetting the three people lying on the bed. The male of the group lied with a face of discomfort on. The two females with him lie by his sides with looks of content on their faces. The raven haired beauty lying next to the man could only smile more as she dreamed. In her dream she, Kim, and Ron were all in a screened porch of a large house.

"That was a boring mission." Ron stated as he sat down on a chair.

"Yeah." Kim and Shego replied simultaneously.

There was a bit of silence and then the three broke out laughing. "Mommy, mom, daddy." four young voices called out from the house and the sound of little footsteps could be heard rushing to the porch.

"Mommy, daddy, mom." the four voices yelled as they ran to the porch to reveal two young girls and two young boys.

The children promptly jumped onto their parents and caused them all to fall. "Hi you four." Kim, Ron and Shego said and hugged their kids.

"When can we go on missions with you?" the smallest girl whined.

"When your older honey." Kim replied.

The group were all smiling and hugging each other until the sky began to darken. The group looked up in shock and everyone but Shego began disappearing. "What, what's happening?" Shego yelled out.

"Fool. You think they want you?" A cold voice asked behind her.

Shego whipped around and attempted to hit the person behind her. She stopped in mid strike and stood with a shocked look on her face. Standing before her was a eviler looking and sneering her! "Well! Answer me!" the double ordered.

"Y-y-yes." Shego replied.

"Idiot they'll never want you!" the double yelled and Shego fell into a pit that had appeared.

"No." Shego yelled as she fell and kept on yelling as she woke up.

Accompanying her in yelling were Kim and Ron. All three stopped and stared at each other while Ron blushed as he saw how they had slept. "Uh yeah we should get up." Ron said.

"Yeah." Kim and Shego replied and got up and out of bed.

"So how did this happen?" Ron asked with a chuckle as he got out of bed.

"Um well we were all kind of tired so we kind of slept on the sides of the bed.." Kim replied with a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Yeah we didn't do anything bad." Shego replied Shego replied with a sexy smirk on her face.

"Yeah well I'll go start breakfast." Ron said and began making his way to the door.

As he passed Kim and Shego he quickly dipped both his hands down and groped Kim and Shego's butts. Kim blushed and let out a small "eep" and Shego smiled. Ron continued on his way as if nothing had happened.

Kim turned and looked at Shego. "Did he just…?" Kim began to ask her but stopped when she saw her smile.

"What? I didn't see him do anything." Shego replied and leaned against the bed.

"Oh okay." Kim said, slightly dumbfounded, and turned to start rummaging through her closet.

After a minute came turned to Shego and had two outfits in her hands. "Here." Kim said and handed Shego one of the outfits.

"Uh Kim? I know that you have a pretty good figure and all, but I'm a bit more developed then you are." Shego said and looked over Kim's body and then gestured to her own.

"Uh yeah I kind of knew that. We can go shopping later." Kim replied with a slight blush on her face.

"Whatever." Shego replied and began to slip out of her clothes.

Kim just stared and began to blush as she looked at Shego undress. Shego took notice of this and smirked at Kim. "Want to help princess?" Shego asked her.

"Uh sorry." Kim replied and rushed over to her bathroom where she quickly closed the door.

Shego only chuckled to herself as she quickly changed and just as she finished Kim slowly walked out of the bathroom. "Ready to go get some breakfast?" Kim asked Shego.

"Sure." Shego replied and followed Kim down the stairs.

When they reached the kitchen they were surprised to see Ron dressed in his normal clothes and that he had put out a small feast. Most shocking of all was him talking to Drakken. "Okay why the hell is he here?" Shego yelled.

"Shego, now don't be harsh." Drakken whimpered as he cowered behind Ron.

"Relax Shego. Here's what happened." Ron told her and then began to explain what happened.

/FLASH BACK/

Ron started humming to himself as he took out pots and pans after changing into a pair of spare clothes he left here in case of emergencies. Just as he got out all the ingredients and cooking utensils there was a knock at the door. Ron quickly walked over and opened the door. Standing before him was Drakken well actually a quivering Drakken stood before him. "Drakken." Ron growled out and his eyes tinted blue.

"Please Stoppable. I came only to talk, don't hurt me." Drakken pleaded as he quivered before Ron.

"What do you want?" Ron growled out.

"I wish to work with you and Kim Possible." Drakken replied in a mutter.

"Say what?" Ron asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I'm sorry I have put you and Kim Possible in a lot of annoying predicaments. Please can I work with you and Kim Possible?" Drakken replied as he began to tremble again.

"Fine. Look your first mission is to help me cook." Ron said and handed Drakken a apron.

"Must I use this pink one?" Drakken asked timidly as he held out the pink apron.

"Yes." Ron replied curtly and then handed Drakken a mixing bowl that held some batter in it.

"Stir that until it's creamy." Ron told him to and they began cooking.

/END FLASHBACK/

"And that's how it happened." Ron said as he finished up his story.

Kim and Shego only looked on at him in awe.

(a/n:…..I got nothing.)

Ja ne, A.M.I.

I officially seal this chapter 


	5. Awakening

Author: Anime Master Inu

Rating: T

Title: Love's true form.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible.

A/N: FIRST KIM POSSIBLE FIC I EVER WROTE!

Summary: Ron has been acting more and more out of it then usual lately. What's wrong with him? Will he be all right in the end? The choices of himself and others will determine that. No "So the Drama".

Dedication: To all my reviewers (You guys rock!), my family and my muses.

Muses: Shadow, Light, Death, Life, Fire, Wind, Air, Water.

(a/n: Here we go. This will be good. I hope.)

Chapter#5: Awakening.

Conversation:

Me:…Well um yeah let's see. Okay Shego!

Shego: When do I get to be with princess and Ron?

Me: Uh yeah um look as of now I have no idea.

Shego: You, flares up.

Me: Gotta go, runs for life.

ONTO THE STORY

The group of four were sitting down and eating the breakfast that Ron and Drew, as he asked to be called now, cooked. "So what should we do next?" Drew asked as he ate away at a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Well who's up for games at the arcade, hanging out and then pizza? " Ron replied.

"Great idea!" Kim and Shego replied happily at the same time.

Ron and Drew only exchanged disturbed looks and stared awkwardly at Kim and Shego. "Sorry it's just it's a good way to be friends now." Kim said.

"So let's go." Ron said and he took the dirty dishes to the sink.

Soon they were off. Drew and Shego rode in the hovercar while Kim and Ron rode his motorcycle. Ron was amazed that it had gotten back but then again there were secret ninjas for stuff, Kim was happy to be able to clutch onto Ron like this, Drew was contemplating things and Shego was wishing she was with Kim and Ron. When they got to the mall everyone disembarked and walked up to each other. "Hey Ron is it all right if we go clothes shopping first? I mean Drew and Shego need some new clothes." Kim asked and she used her infamous puppy dog pout.

"Oh c'mon not the pout, but sure that's probably a good idea." Ron replied and followed the two now squealing girls into the mall with Drew.

"We are so dead." Ron muttered to Drew.

"You're right and it's your fault." Drew muttered back and they kept on following the girls.

As they entered the mall they got weird stares from people who saw Drew and Shego. What were two of the most wanted people ever hanging out with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable? Stranger yet they were acting like old friends. The group didn't let this faze them as they made their way to Club Banana. "Monique." Kim called as she looked for her friend who worked there.

"Hm? Oh hi Kim, how….are….you?" Monique asked as she came out from a rack of clothes and saw Drew and Shego.

"Uh Kim what are they doing here?" Monique asked and pointed at Drew and Shego.

"Don't worry Mon they're okay. We just came to get some clothes." Kim replied with a smile on her face that said let it die.

"Okay um yeah sure let's see. Ron can you and Drakken…" Monique started but Drew interrupted.

"Um if you could call me Drew now it would be greatly appreciated." Drew said and then let her continue.

"Okay Ron you and Drew go get some clothes and Kim and I will help Shego." Monique said and pushed Ron and Drew towards the men's section while pulling Kim and Shego towards the Women's.

"So girl tell me what happened. Why isn't blue dude blue anymore and why is Shego good?" Monique asked Kim as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"Well okay Ron got captured by Drew, Shego let him go, they came here after sending Drew to prison, Drew came back this morning and talked to Ron and he let Drew stay and what about him not being blue?." Kim replied in one breath.

"Uh that." Monique said and pointed.

Shego and Kim turned to look and saw what she had meant. Drew's skin had become a regular peachy color, not the regular blue. "That's just strange." Monique stated.

"Yeah well that's only some of the weirdness." Shego told Monique and began looking at clothes.

"Well actually Shego I was thinking of something. So here." Monique said and pushed a outfit into Shego's hands.

Before Shego could say anything Monique pushed her into a changing room and told her to change. The task took less then five minutes and when Shego walked out Kim gawked. Shego was wearing a pair of tan pants that fit her figure perfectly, a pair of black shoes like Kim's, and a light green tank top with dark green swirls on it. "Wow. It turned out better then I thought." Monique said and went to check on the boys.

What happened was she couldn't find the boys anywhere. On a chair near we she had left them she found a stack of clothes and a note saying that they went to the hair salon and would be back. Monique just sighed and picked up the clothes. When she reached the cash register Kim and Shego were waiting for her. "Where are Drew and Ron?" Shego asked in surprise as she didn't see them there.

"Right here." Ron called from behind them and the three turned to look at him.

To his right was Drew who had apparently gotten a haircut. No longer did he have a ponytail but had, had his hair cut so it would spiked and for some reason he had lost his scar. Drakken noticed their confused faces at the loss of his scar and shrugged. "It was fake." he told them and walked with Ron to the cash register.

"Okay so here." Monique said as she finished up checking all the stuff out and passed the bags to the group of four.

"One moment." Drew said and went to a changing room.

When he stepped out he was wearing a blue tee shirt with a white long sleeved shirt under it with a black line on each side, a pair of black jeans and a pair of sneakers like Ron's except they had more black. "So?" he asked.

"Looking cool my friend." Ron said and gave him a thumbs up.

"Nice." Monique said and gave Drew a high five.

"Thanks." he said and smiled at them.

"So who's up for pizza?" Ron asked.

Everyone smiled and raised their hands. Monique got off her shift and together they left. Monique went with Drew and Shego and held tightly onto Drew as they flew in the hovercar and Ron and Kim were on Ron's motorcycle. As they reached the pizza place Ron slowed down and parked next to the landed hovercar. "All right pizza time guys." Ron declared and they all walked in.

They soon found out though that the entire place was packed. Determined though Ron walked over to a table where one person sat. "Excuse me sir but could me and my friends sit here? You don't need to move but it would be nice to sit here since every other table is full." Ron asked.

"Sure. Names Sam and I know who you and your friends are Ron Stoppable so no need for introductions." the man said and waved to the group to come over.

"So lets see Drew Lipsky, a former super villain, Shego, a former super villain, Kim Possible, world saver, Ron Stoppable, world saver and Monique, friend to Kim and Ron. Oh and let's not forget Rufus." Sam said in one breath and with the mention of his name Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket.

As he looked around him glee filled his face. "Cheese." he squeaked.

Everyone chuckled at his reaction. Drew remained serious though. "How did you know all that?" he asked Sam.

"You really don't think they would put this stuff on the news? Geez I knew about it for a while. It's been on the web since you guys were seen heading to the mall." Sam replied with a laugh.

"That's just stupid." Drew said and stared at him.

"Yeah pretty much." Sam said in agreement.

"Okay so let's get pizza." Ron said as a waiter came to the table.

Together they ordered three plain cheese pizzas and started talking. "Did any of you know about the experiment six months ago?" Drew asked them.

"Drew, what are you talking about?" Shego asked in reply as everyone stared at him with a look of incredulity on their faces.

"Well six months ago I was trying to build a time machine when I ran into some complications. The machine backfired and zapped me with a deaging ray. I changed from being forty one to being twenty four." Drew replied with a crooked smile on his face.

"That's kind of weird." Kim told him.

"Yeah well at least I'm in better shape. I mean c'mon when I was older I didn't have muscles anymore." Drew said in retaliation and flexed a arm.

"I'll say that's true." Monique said and stared at him.

Drew blushed and everyone else besides the two snickered. Their snickering and blushing were cut short as a loud explosion was heard on the other side of the restaurant. "Ron Stoppable I will have my revenge" Monkey Fist yelled and summoned forth his monkey ninjas.

Ron covered his face with his hand and muttered "Not him again."

"Monkey ninjas attacks" Monkey fist yelled and pointed at the group.

The group got up and the ones who could fight began fighting. Ron delivered a blow to a monkey ninja that sent it flying into a group of them. Drew pulled Monique behind him and protected her. Shego and Kim fought back to back and beat off the monkey ninjas. Sam was unleashing kicks and punches the best he could at the monkey ninjas and was effectively attacking them. Rufus was using mystical monkey power and fighting off the monkey ninjas that attacked him. He didn't notice however as Monkey Fist crept up behind him with a sword.

"Die." Monkey Fist yelled and pierced Rufus with the sword.

"No." Ron yelled and everyone's attention drew to Rufus.

Their reactions ranged from depressed at Rufus's death to anger and disgust at Monkey Fist. "You die now." Ron yelled and ran straight at Monkey Fist with the necklace's blue gem glowing.

Unnoticed by the others Kim and Shego's gems began to glow. Ron unleashed a mighty kick to Monkey Fist's head and he fell. Ron then kneeled down towards Rufus and cradled his body in his hands. "Rufus." Ron yelled and everyone had a look of sorrow on their faces for Ron.

No one noticed as the three necklaces disappeared and a small puff of blue energy left Rufus and went to Ron. The group of six left as the police came with Ron giving Monkey Fist a hard kick to the monkey nadz. They traveled back to Kim's house where they all sat at the kitchen table or leaned against something. "This is so weird." Monique said and everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Yeah I mean first we meet someone who isn't spastic about Kim and Ron." Drakken said and pointed at Sam.

"And then Rufus dies." Ron said finishing for him.

The group stayed silent for a bit. "It wasn't right that the police took him for evidence. That's just sick and wrong no it's wrong sick." Sam said.

"Yeah but most police are stupid jerks with no real ability." Shego told them.

"Let's just get some sleep. Maybe everything will be better tomorrow." Kim suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement and got ready to sleep. Shego went up to Kim's room with Kim and Ron, while Sam slept on the sofa and Drew and Monique slept in the guest room that Shego hadn't used last night since Monique had said she needed a big strong man to protect her and Drew had fallen for it.

(a/n:...I got nothing. Man this was a long chapter. Oh but yeah um the ages have been finalized. Kim is 17, Ron 18, Sam 18, Shego 20, Drew 24 and Monique is 17. Oh and Drakken a.k.a. Drew is more normal looking. Also cooler looking so he doesn't look old and weird. Another tidbit is that due to a experiment he's younger.)

Ja ne, A.M.I.

I officially seal this chapter 


	6. A tale from a new friend

Author: Anime Master Inu

Rating: T

Title: Love's true form.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible.

A/N: FIRST KIM POSSIBLE FIC I EVER WROTE!

Summary: Ron has been acting more and more out of it then usual lately. What's wrong with him? Will he be all right in the end? The choices of himself and others will determine that. No "So the Drama".

Dedication: To all my reviewers (You guys rock!), my family and my muses.

Muses: Shadow, Light, Death, Life, Fire, Wind, Air, Water.

(a/n: Here we go. This will be good. I hope.)

Chapter#6: A tale from a new friend.

Conversation:

Me:…Well um yeah let's see. Okay uh Drew.

Drew: So I just ask a question?

Me: Yeah.

Drew: Well why am I paired with Monique? I mean not that I don't like it it's just it's a little strange.

Me: Because in a bit you'll find out and trust me it will be fun.

ONTO THE STORY

Drew was awoken by Ron who was poking him. "What?" Drew asked in a whisper as he looked at the sleeping Monique beside him.

Ron looked down at him with a serious face and gestured for him to follow him out the door. "What?" Drew asked as finally they got out of the room and down the hallway.

"Look." Ron said simply and handed Drew a mirror.

In the mirror Drew's face was reflected but it looked younger then before. It looked like he was twenty again. Even his face had faint whisker markings that had gone away when he became Drakken. "The ray seems to have had more effect then I hoped." Drew stated dumbfounded and then calculated it in his head.

"I think with the amount of energy the ray put out I probably am still deaging to I would guess twenty." Drew told Ron and looked in the mirror again.

"You sure?" Ron asked as he stretched.

"Yes." Drew replied and set the mirror down.

"So want to wake up Sam and we can start cooking?" Ron asked .

"Sure." Drew replied and followed Ron.

Together they were somehow able to get the boy known as Sam awake. Sleeping like a rock was a understatement for him. When he awoke he began mumbling and nearly fell asleep again if it weren't for Ron hitting him on the head. Soon they would be found in the kitchen with a grumbling Sam and a chuckling Ron and Drew. "So what's your story?" Ron asked Sam as he began to whip up some pancakes.

"Me? Well not much. My parents died in a car crash last year and my sis came to live with me. She goes to Middleton high and I thinks she's a cheerleader." Sam replied as he brushed a few strands of his blond hair from his light blue eyes.

"Your sis wouldn't be Tara would she?" Ron asked hesitantly as to make sure there wasn't a big no from Sam.

"Actually yeah. I knew you knew her and all but didn't think you'd get it so quickly. Most people are to dumb to figure out we're related." Sam replied and passed a bowl with some scrambled egg mix to Drew.

"Dude you have the same hair and eyes. How could someone miss that?" Ron asked in all seriousness.

"People are stupid, a person is smart." Sam simply replied and began cooking some sausages.

Together the three cooked up a large breakfast and sat back to admire their handiwork. "Yum! What smells so good?" the three heard a voice ask and they turned to see the three girls in robes with wet hair from showers looking at them.

"I think it could be the food or the boys." Shego replied and went over to Ron.

"Thanks for cooking Ron." Kim said and Shego and her kissed Ron on the cheeks.

Red as a tomato is to kind of a saying to say how red Ron's face got. Sam fell over laughing and Drew started chucking until Monique came over to him. "You have no reason to laugh." she said and kissed Drew full on the lips.

Drew could only mumble incoherently after Monique released him from the kiss. "Monique." Kim exclaimed and looked at her best friend.

"What? He's cute now." Monique said and sat down next to Drew.

Kim and Shego smiled and sat down on wither side of Ron. Sam sadly was left alone. That won't last for long thankfully. "So who's up for food?" Ron asked everyone and they all grabbed some plates and began cramming food onto them.

If it mattered the eating took only a couple of minutes and soon they were done. Kim was the first to notice something. It was Monday. Most of them here had school. "Oh no. Look at the time." Kim said and quickly rushed upstairs to get ready.

Everyone else looked at the clock and those who went to Middleton high shot off like rockets to get ready. Since luck was on their side Drew had the hovercar ready for when Monique ran out the door. Ron and Kim followed up shortly and jumped onto Ron's motorcycle. The two vehicles shot off and they reached the high school just in time. Ron and Kim dashed off Ron's bike as Monique kissed Drew goodbye and with running at full speed they made it to first period on time. "Ah good to see you three. Just so you know you were almost late." Mr. Barkin yelled as they entered the room.

"Yeesh, what a grouch." Ron muttered low enough so that only he, Kim and Monique heard.

The three snickered as they made their way to their desks. The class went on the same boring route as usual only with Ron holding his hand up more and getting the answers right. It was during lunch that something clicked in Ron's mind. "Wait Sam said that his and Tara's parents died. So why didn't Tara ever mention it?" Ron stated out of the blue while the three sat at their table.

"Why don't we ask her?" Monique asked.

"Well I guess we could." Kim replied but looked a bit uneasy about it.

It was like the cosmos was trying to get them to talk to her, because just as they finished talking Tara came up and waved to the three. "Hey Tara we need to talk." Monique said and patted the seat next to her.

"Sure. What about?" Tara asked as she sat down.

"Look we met your brother, Sam, and know what happened to your parents. We just want to know why you didn't tell anyone girl." Monique replied and the three looked at Tara in concern.

Tara looked crestfallen and seemed to nearly begin crying. "I'm sorry. It's just I'm the peppy one you know? I can't have everyone feeling all sorry for me and I can't be sorry for myself either." Tara said and wiped her eyes.

"Oh Tara. It's okay." Kim told her and wrapped her arms around her like a mother would.

"Thanks. So where's Sam?" Tara asked.

"At my house." Kim replied and from there they just talked.

Soon they returned to their classes and finished them. By the end of the day Kim was impressed. Ron was getting as many answers right as she was. The three found Tara and they left on their way. As soon as Kim opened he door Sam came up to them. Seeing Tara he quickly grabbed her in a hug. "Hey sis." he greeted her and ruffled her hair.

"Hey bro. So what now?" Tara greeted him and turned to the trio as she asked her question.

(a/n:…..I got nothing. Look I know I'm not writing all the details but what am I supposed to write? Oh but yeah um the ages have been finalized. Kim is 17, Ron 18, Sam 19, Shego 20, Felix is 18, Drew 24 and Monique is 17. Oh and Drakken a.k.a. Drew is more normal looking. Also cooler looking so he doesn't look old and weird. Another tidbit is that due to a experiment he's younger and getting younger.)

Ja ne, A.M.I.

I officially seal this chapter 


	7. Pool Party

Author: Anime Master Inu 

Rating: T

Title: Love's true form.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible. A/N: FIRST KIM POSSIBLE FIC I EVER WROTE! Summary: Ron has been acting more and more out of it then usual lately. What's wrong with him? Will he be all right in the end? The choices of himself and others will determine that. No "So the Drama". Dedication: To all my reviewers (You guys rock!), my family, my friends, and my muses. Muses: Shadow, Light, Death, Life, Fire, Wind, Air, Water. (a/n: Here we go. This will be good. I hope.) Chapter#7: POOL PARTY! Conversation: Me:…Yo Monique.  
Mon: Hey. I'm just curious. When are me and my big strong man hunk going to get it on?  
Me: (face fault) …..uh yeah ONTO THE STORY

The group lazed around the pool in the Strong's backyard. All were wearing bikinis or swim trunks that were their suited colors. "Boo yah. This was such a good idea." Ron shouted from the pool where he was currently floating on top of the water on his back with his girlfriends sitting on the edge of the pool smiling at him.

"Much agreed." Drew stated as he and Monique cuddled on a beach chair under a sun umbrella with content smiles on their faces.

The happy and peaceful air of the scene was broken as a loud knocking at the backyards gate was heard. "Who the hell is that?" Sam asked into the air as he fell off his chair.

"Oh I forgot. I um invited Bonnie to come over and sunbathe." Terra said from a beach chair on the other side of the pool.

A look of distaste went across the faces of the group who knew her as Sam went to open the gate. "Finally. You took your time you losers." Bonnie snarled out as she marched into the backyard dressed in a pair of jean cutoffs that left nothing to the imagination, flip flops, and a purple tank top.

"I would say hello and welcome, but I don't think I want to say that to such a condescending little brat." Sam said while he closed and latched the gate.

With a fury Bonnie turned and glared at the blond haired man. "What did you say?" she nearly shouted and stomped up to Sam.

"Well I said that I thought you were a condescending little brat so I didn't want to say hello to someone who treats others poorly." Sam replied and stared at the slowly reddening girl.

"You." Bonnie said softly and then lashed her hand out to slap Sam.

Sam caught her hand in mid air though and brought it down to her side. "Too slow." he said softly and allowed Bonnie to storm off into the house in a fit.

After a while Sam walked over to where his sister was and stared at her. "Why do you even invite her over here?" Sam asked her incredulously.

"Well she never met you and I thought it would be fun." Terra stated in her defense and looked away from the now glaring group.

Sam turned to look at his fellow men and caught a glance of them running back from the window of the house. "Hey Sam go and try to make friends with Bonnie." Ron said and with a shake of his head Sam went to do that.

After all he was friends with Ron by destiny so of course he would listen to him. Sam walked up to Terra's bedroom door knowing full well that Terra always let Bonnie change in her room. "look Bonnie I'm…" Sam said but stopped as he saw the scene before him.  
Standing in all her glory before him was a naked Bonnie Rockwaller reaching for her bikini. Their eyes met and both stood silently until Sam closed the door. The next few seconds were a blur as Sam raced outside and pinned Drew and Ron to the ground in choke holds. "Pain for both of you. You knew you jerks." Sam yelled out in clear fashion of a certain Knight's Tale character (a/n: award in next chapter to who gets it.) and tightened his hold all while Ron and Drew laughed.

The females of the group turned towards the house as a blushing Bonnie walked out. "Bonnie what happened?" Terra asked, rushing up to her friend.

"Nothing." Bonnie stated gravely as Sam let the two troublemakers up.

No one mentioned what had happened after that. The group continued on with their activities for the day until it ended with a cook out. Ron manned the grill with the guys while the girls all laid around on beach chairs and the two girlfriends of Ron Stoppable cuddled during this. Carrying two plates with food Sam walked over to the corner of the patio where Bonnie sat alone and sat in the chair next to her. "Here." he said and handed her the plate of food which she gratefully took.

"Sorry about um before." Sam said quietly after a pregnant silence.

"Just don't mention it." Bonnie said warningly and glared at the blue eyed man.

"Really though you need to stop being so mean. Terra explained a lot to me. About your sisters and all." at this Bonnie turned towards him with wide eyes, but Sam went on ", but still. You have a mom who thinks you're the greatest thing ever because you try so hard and most of a family still. All Terra and I have are each other and look at her"

Bonnie stared at the ground and only looked up as she felt Sam put an arm around her shoulders. "Besides if you don't I'll have to make you laugh until you do." Sam said with a smile that Bonnie could only call sweet on his face.

Smiling as well Bonnie snuggled into his chest and began to happily munch on her food. The pair were oblivious to the looks from their friends. Well all but one, with that one being Terra who was looking at Drew's butt through his shorts. Uh oh there may be a second three people romance coming soon.

(a/n:…..I got nothing. Look I know I'm not writing all the details but what am I supposed to write? Oh but yeah um the ages have been finalized. Kim is 17, Ron 18, Sam 21, Shego 24, Felix is 18, Bonnie is 17, Drew 24 and Monique is 17. Oh and Drakken a.k.a. Drew is more normal looking. Also cooler looking so he doesn't look old and weird. Another tidbit is that due to a experiment he's younger and getting younger.)

Ja ne, A.M.I.

I officially seal this chapter


End file.
